generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Agent 6
Agent 6, znany również jako Szósty, jest agentem Providence i opiekunem Rexa. Jego nazwa pochodzi od faktu, iż jest szóstym najbardziej niebezpiecznym człowiekiem na Ziemi. Ze względu na jego ścisłą osobowość, Salazar często nazywa go "niańką tylko groźniejszą". Po zniknięciu Rexa na sześć miesięcy, Agent 6 zaczął działać przeciwko zreformowanemu Providence i Czarnemu Rycerzowi. Próbował także odzyskać utracone wspomnienia sprzed sześciu lat. Wygląd Szósty jest dorosłym mężczyzną z krótkimi ciemnobrązowymi włosami, ciemnymi oczami i trójkątną bródką. Nosi zielony garnitur z białą koszulą oraz czarnym krawatem, przyciemniane okulary słoneczne i brązowe buty. Jak zauważyła Holiday, Szósty lubi nosić ten sam garnitur. Posiada również zielony płaszcz, który nosi w czasie trudnych warunków pogodowych. Pięć lat przed rozpoczęciem serii, gdy był najemnikiem, nosił zielony strój bojowy, który składał się z ciemnozielonej kamizelki na zielonej koszuli, zielonych spodni, czarnych butów i rękawic. Nosił również swoje charakterystyczne okulary słoneczne. Po incydencie, w którym maszyna Cezara wymazała jego wspomnienia sprzed sześciu lat, Szósty powrócił do noszenia swojego stroju bojowego. Jednak po światowym leczeniu i po powrocie do Providence, wrócił do klasycznego zielonego garnituru. Osobowość Szósty ma bardzo stoicką osobowość. Na jego twarzy często widnieje surowe spojrzenie. Pomimo że nie okazuje swoich emocji zbyt często, naprawdę jest opiekuńczym i troskliwym człowiekiem. Przykładem tego jest jego pierwsze spotkanie z Rexem, który wtedy był młodym chłopcem, uwięzionym pod gruzami budynku. Gdy Rex wyznał, że nic nie pamięta i przyznał się, że jest samotny i przerażony, Szósty okazał mu współczucie i zabrał go do Providence. Mężczyzna sztywno trzyma się zasady "rozkaz to rozkaz" i twierdzi, że każdy nakaz powinien być wypełniony, nawet jeśli jest nieodpowiedni do danej sytuacji. Jednakże, Szósty nie jest osobą bez postaw moralnych. Gdy Biały Rycerz miał zamiar wcielić w życie akcję "Wybielacz", Szósty wyjął i zniszczył klucz, który wyłączył bombę, tym samym nie posłuchał rozkazu Białego. Innym razem, by pocieszyć smutnego Rexa, agent zaproponował chłopakowi zostanie na kilka dni w Cabo Lunie, mimo że nie był do tego upoważniony. Twierdził również, że nie lubi używać broni palnej, dlatego zazwyczaj w walce używa pary mieczy. Po utracie wspomnień, Szósty zaczął zachowywać się jak najemnik, którym kiedyś był. Stał się agresywny, pewny siebie, bezlitosny, nieodpowiedzialny i sarkastyczny. Zaczął prowadzić życie samotnika. Był bardziej zalotny wobec Holiday i Piątej. Gdy postanowił, że spróbuje żyć tak jak pamiętali go inni, zaczął zachowywać się bardziej odpowiedzialnie, ale nadal wykazywał pewne cechy jego złej strony. Jest to przykładowo widoczne, gdy został rozzłoszczony i zaczął przesłuchiwać niewinnego człowieka, grożąc mu mieczem. Cechy te widoczne są też podczas walki z Czarnymi pionkami. Gdy dowiedział się, że agenci byli maszynami, zaczął walczyć brutalnie i agresywnie, przecinając ich na pół. Jednak Szósty przekonuje, że powstrzymuje się przed brutalnością, gdy walczy z ludźmi. Umiejętności Umiejętności bojowe thumb|left|Szósty z [[Bronie Agenta 6#Ostrza Magna|ostrzami Magna]] Szósty posiada parę ostrzy Magna, którymi z łatwością może przeciąć większość materiałów. Przechowuje je w rękawach, a gdy chce ich użyć, wysuwają się i rozwijają. Jest ekspertem w szermierce i mistrzem w walce swoimi mieczami, które może połączyć tworząc sztab z podwójnym ostrzem. Szósty nigdy nie używa broni palnej w walce, co potwierdził poprawiając Rebeccę, która myślała, że jest innym żołnierzem używającym "spluw". Nieraz używał broni w walce wręcz, ale nigdy nie pociągnął za spust. Jego ostrza mają różne możliwości. Miecze te mogą być stosowane jako silny magnes, kiedy są ze sobą połączone. W tej formie ich kształt przypomina kamerton. Korzystając z tej metody, Szósty może manipulować metalami tak, by na przykład przygniotły przeciwnika. Jest również biegły w sztuce rzucania nożem, jak pokazał w odcinku "Siostra Holiday", gdy rzucał małymi ostrzami z wielkich odległości i pod różnym kątem. Szósty posiada siłę, wytrzymałość, zwinność, refleks i szybkość przekraczającą normy ludzkie. Jego zwiększone umiejętności były wyraźnie widoczne, gdy po skoku z pojazdu Providence, dobył mieczy i wykonał serię akrobatycznych wyczynów. W powietrzu przekroił ogromne kawałki gruzu, skacząc na nie, by nie wyrządziły krzywdy cywilom stojącym niżej, a wszystko to wykonał przed dotknięciem ziemi. Nawet kiedy był zamknięty przez Rexa w schowku, wykopał metalowe drzwi bez większego wysiłku. Refleks Szóstego jest tak szybki, że potrafi odbijać pociski pojedynczą kataną, a nawet może je ukierunkowywać, by leciały w dowolnym kierunku. Szósty jest również doskonale wyszkolony w różnych formach sztuki walki i był w stanie w wielu bitwach, obronić się bez swoich mieczy. Używając wykwalifikowanych ruchów bojowych, Szósty może zadawać potężne ciosy i kopnięcia. thumb|Zwinność Szóstego Inne umiejętności Szósty jest pilotem swojego własnego myśliwca Providence, który w przeciwieństwie do innych pojazdów i statków agencji jest ciemnoszary. Ma również swój własny poduszkowiec. Posiada znaczną wiedzę na temat zasad i przepisów panujących w Providence oraz na temat rzeczy, które mogą zaszkodzić innym, ze względu na jego poprzednią naturę jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi na świecie. Jako były członek Szóstki, Agent 6 zna wiele wpływowych i niebezpiecznych osób. Historia Wczesne życie Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Agenta 6. W pewnym momencie swojego życia, gdy był bezdomny, spotkał Pierwszego, który wziął go pod swoje skrzydła i zaczął szkolić. Później dołączył do Szóstki, grupy najniebezpieczniejszych najemników z Pierwszym na czele. Po nieudanej misji w Malezji, grupa rozpadła się i Szósty rozpoczął współpracę z Białym Rycerzem. Tuż po wybuchu nanitów, Pierwszy stał się E.V.O., co skłoniło Białego i Szóstego do dołączenia do Providence. Podczas pracy w agencji, Szósty pomógł uratować życie wielu niewinnych ludzi, broniąc ich przed niebezpiecznymi mutantami i wykorzystując swoje umiejętności w dobrym celu. Później spotkał dr. Holiday, która myślała, że jest kolejnym "chłopcem ze spluwą", wierzącym, że zabijanie E.V.O. jest jedyną opcją, aby się ich pozbyć. Zmieniła o nim zdanie, gdy Szósty stwierdził, że zabijanie E.V.O. nie jest w porządku. Podczas trudnej misji w Meksyku, Agent 6 znajduje i ratuje młodego Rexa. Niedługo potem odkrywa, że chłopiec potrafi leczyć mutanty i postanawia zabrać go do Providence, by pokazać jego umiejętności Holiday. Starali się utrzymywać Rexa w tajemnicy, lecz Biały Rycerz porwał i wyciągnął informacje z Holy, przez co dowiedział się o chłopcu. Wraz z dr. Fell'em próbował przeprowadzić na Salazarze wnikliwą dysekcję. Proces przerwał Szósty, który powstrzymał Białego i Fell'a, a także uratował Rexa. Przez wszystkie lata pracy w organizacji, Agent 6 awansował na jednego z najlepszych agentów Providence i został opiekunem Rexa. Później objawił Rexowi, że w pewnym momencie swojego życia chciał być najniebezpieczniejszym człowiekiem na świecie i był już bliski celu, póki nie spotkał młodego Salazara. Wierzył, że jego praca dla Providence była ważniejsza niż praca Szóstki, mówiąc, że "zwalczanie światowej plagi to zupełnie co innego niż łamanie rąk i nóg...". Generator Rex Agent 6, jako opiekun Rexa, był odpowiedzialny za wszystkie wybryki nastolatka. Chłopak często przysparzał mu wiele kłopotów, jednak mimo to Szósty nadal się nad nim troszczył. Jako jeden z najlepszych agentów Providence, mężczyzna wysyłany był na trudne misje, w których często towarzyszył mu jego podopieczny oraz Bobo. Razem tworzyli niezawodną drużynę do walki z E.V.O. Kiedy Providence stanęło twarzą w twarz z Van Kleiss'em i Sforą, Szósty obiecał Salazarowi, że pomoże mu odzyskać utracone wspomnienia. Po wojnie Providence z Kleiss'em, organizacja została uszkodzona i poddana natychmiastowej naprawie. Kiedy agencja była w pełni odbudowana i funkcjonalna, Agent 6 powrócił jako towarzysz Rexa w jego kłopotliwych misjach. Za sprawą nieudanego procesu przywrócenia pamięci młodego Salazara, Szósty utracił wspomnienia sprzed sześciu miesięcy i zaczął zachowywać się jak najemnik, którym niegdyś był. Dzięki przyjaciołom, mężczyzna zaczął starać się o bycie dawnym Szóstym. W końcu, udało mu się stanąć na nogach, mimo wszystkiego czego doświadczył. Po tajemniczym zniknięciu Rexa na sześć miesięcy, Szósty razem z Bobo i dr. Holiday opuścił Providence - które było teraz pod dowództwem Czarnego Rycerza - aby odszukać chłopaka. Kiedy agenci odnaleźli nastolatka, wprowadzili go w całkiem nowy świat, drastycznie zmieniony z powodu jego nieobecność. Utworzona grupa uderzeniowa zaczęła przeciwdziałać zagrożeniom ze strony nowego Providence oraz nowego przeciwnika - Konsorcjum. Występy Generator Rex Sezon 1 * "Dzień, który wszystko zmienił" (debiut) * "Teoria strun" * "Hen, za morzem" * "W matni" * "Architekt" * "Odmrożenie" * "Przywódca Sfory" * "Łowca" * "Wyrwa" * "Mroczne przejście" * "Zapomniani" * "Operacja: Skrzydłowy" * "Ferajna" * "Siła ciążenia" * "Co kryje prawda" * "Rój" * "Zaraza" * "Obiecanki cacanki" (obecnie i w retrospekcji) * "Rewanż" Sezon 2 * "Demolka" * "Kraina odpadów" * "Badlandy" * "Robo-Bobo" * "Podziel przez sześć" * "Sygnały z przeszłości" * "Fucha" * "Piaskiem pisane" * "Nieuchwytny cel" * "Siostra Holiday" * "Prześwietlenie" * "Uziemiony" * "Szósty minus sześć" * "Lwy i owieczki" Sezon 3 * "Powrót w czerni" * "Ostry wiraż" * "Zagadka Sfinksa" * "Podwójne widzenie" (obecnie i w retrospekcji) * "Czarny i biały" * "Przymierze bohaterów: część 1" * "Przymierze bohaterów: część 2" * "Gra pozorów" * "Bracia" * "Cel: Konsorcjum" * "Starzy wrogowie" * "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1" * "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2" Komiksy * "Nadbagaż" * "Dom na święta" * "Szaleństwo" * "Tylko gra" * "Distraction!" * "Grunion Run!" (epizodycznie) * "Wood for the Trees" * "Anything You Can Chew" Gry * "Generator Rex: Agent of Providence" * "Nanomistrz" * "Obrońca Providence" * "FusionFall" * "TKO" * "Siła jedności" * "Project Exonaut" Relacje Ciekawostki * Szósty, jak to ujął Rex, preferuje "old school". * Agent 6 trzyma dziwnie smakujące landrynki w prawej kieszeni swojego garnituru. * Szafa w jego pokoju wypełniona jest zielonymi garniturami. * Szósty śpi w swoim garniturze. * Urodziny Agenta 6 są tego samego dnia, w którym Rex dołączył do Providence. * Szósty siedem razy pokazał swoje oczy: ** Częściowo w odcinkach: "Dzień, który wszystko zmienił", "Teoria strun", "Zapomniani" oraz "Podziel przez sześć". ** W pełni w odcinkach: "Podziel przez sześć", "Siostra Holiday" oraz "Szósty minus sześć". * Agent 6 pływa w okularach przeciwsłonecznych. * Pomimo śmierci Pierwszego, Agent 6 zachował swój przydomek "Szósty", chociaż powinien zmienić nazwę na "Piąty". * Kiedy Szósty jest nieuzbrojony, opisuje siebie jako "częściowo nagiego". * W każdej sytuacji, w której trzymał broń palną, używał jej do ataków wręcz. * Szósty jest bardzo podobny do Agenta Smitha z filmowej trylogii "Matrix". Zobacz też * Galeria * Relacje Agenta 6 * Bronie Agenta 6 * Pokój Agenta 6 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Providence Kategoria:Szóstka Kategoria:Grupa zwalczająca rządy Providence